


Otro feliz cumpleaños

by YaYaBoddah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaYaBoddah/pseuds/YaYaBoddah
Summary: Severus Snape está en su hogar y en la espera de su amante se extraña de los cambios que percibe.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Malentendido en la Mazmorra





	Otro feliz cumpleaños

A veces Severus Snape tenía cierto extrañamiento de las cosas y el entorno. Y sabía que era porque le preocupaba entender cómo es que Harry Potter venía, voluntariamente, a pasar  las noches libres de la Academia de Aurores con él . Entonces se encontraba paseando por las habitaciones encontrando curioso cómo todos los objetos de su vivienda llegaron donde estaban. No es que antes le preocupara la estética, pero podía entender ahora cuanto de su personalidad meticulosa se plasmó en la decoración de los espacios. Cuánto de su sombría manera de ser también se proyectó en las poco luminosas mazmorras.

Los escasos visitantes que tenía nunca se preocupaban en echarle una mirada a su entorno de confort, y tal vez se debía a que estaban más dispuestos a irse que a quedarse. Pero Harry Potter una vez logró ser bienvenido, ciertamente, nunca se fue. No del todo. Y es que Snape casi ni se dio cuenta cómo el mocoso insufrible fue dejando huellas allá donde se asentó. Un guante olvidado, que era excusa para volver aunque él quisiera enviarlo por lechuza. Un libro de estudios teóricos y experimentales de las formas de dosificación sólidas recubiertas que le mencionó una vez cuando le contó —sin que Snape preguntase— sobre un caso en el que trabajaba durante su entrenamiento.

Y así, de a poco, se fue instalando más que en su hogar en su vida.

Prácticamente se veían todos los días. Y si no conseguían hacerlo no era por falta de interés del Niño que vivió —hombre ya— sino porque Severus Snape estaba más que rendido de echarlo y el joven se apiadaba y lo dejaba solo. Porque solitario fue siempre, acostumbrado al rechazo y el desprecio, al rencor y la intriga, a la desconfianza y la manipulación. Era un espía doble, sabía del mundo de la luz y la oscuridad su lado más hostil y soportó tanto que, cuando fue libre, simplemente no supo encajar en ningún lado que no fuese el refugio familiar de sus mazmorras.

Y hasta antes de que Harry Potter golpee su puerta, insistentemente, lo cierto es que no llegó nadie a preguntar cómo lo estaba llevando. Asumiendo así que el hombre antipático, gruñón y necio no tenía sentimiento alguno que pudiera incordiar su siempre amargada vida. Era el prejuicio que alimentó por años el mismo que le garantizó la soledad que creyó que deseaba. Pero, otra vez, fue Harry Potter quien le abrió los ojos para hacerle ver que, en realidad, no deseaba estar solo.

Así que ya no se mostró tan hosco cuando Potter se quedó a cenar, autoinvitado, y decidió ser más amable. No que no lo fuera, por favor. Tuvo años para arrepentirse e intentar enmendar sus errores, y si los que cometió con el hijo de Lily y James, más recientes e inofensivos en comparación, todavía no estaban saldados, era buen camino comenzar con una disculpa. Evento que fue un fiasco porque Potter abrió la boca y le dijo que no era necesario, que lo había perdonado mucho antes.

—¿Cuándo?, ¿Cuándo creíste que morí?

Se mofó sin poder evitarlo. Es que ese malentendido fue particularmente incómodo para los dos. Potter había sido todo llanto, cosa que le costó entender al Snape de hace dos años, y se apareció en sus mazmorras para buscar una fotografía con la que enmarcar un retrato y lo encontró totalmente ebrio sobre su sillón y… se desmayó.

La ebriedad de Snape fue tal que apenas pudo levantarlo antes de caer con el muchacho sobre el otro sofá y dormir una siesta borracha junto a un jovencito que entre sueños sollozaba lamentándose su muerte. Una vez despiertos, uno resacoso y otro confundido, tuvieron una charla escueta donde se explicó cómo, increíblemente, los elfos lo hallaron y llevaron a curar. Y, otra vez sacándolo de su centro, la reacción de Harry Potter fue una sorpresa.

Lo abrazó.

A él, al murciélago de las mazmorras, al bastardo grasiento. Lo sostuvo tan cerca que, de no haber estado algo mareado aun, habría entendido el sentimiento subyacente que persistía en el joven. No era, como se empeñó en creer, culpa o agradecimiento forzoso por su obrar como doble espía. Y lo descubrió porque, aunque ya libre para enderezar su vida, todavía tenía trucos para recurrir y que le faciliten hallar la verdad. Aunque no fue legal, sí efectivo para que Harry le confiese por qué insistía en regresar a verlo, en preguntarle por sus pociones o qué planes tenía para su vida de ahora en más.

Escuchó el toque de aviso antes de que la puerta se abra. No era necesario que tocara siquiera, pero tenía el buen detalle de al menos hacerle consciente de que llegó. Y pronto hubo pasos, desordenados, pesados, pero enérgicos y luego una cabeza despeinada se asomó para ubicarlo en el sofá con sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

—Eh, ¿feliz cumpleaños?

Severus se contuvo de bufar mientras se ponía de pie.

—Tarde. ¿Te importaría decirme por qué recién te apareces? ¿Qué patética excusa puedes dar para que no te hechice el trasero en los próximos tres minutos?

Harry Potter, nunca alto, pero bien constituido, se adentró en el cuarto trayendo consigo una ventisca helada del exterior y un perfume tan positivamente dulce que Snape sintió que la boca se le llenó de saliva. Era tan escandalosamente hermoso que el hombre tuvo difícil resistir una sonrisa al notar cómo era correspondido su amor.

—Estuve enjaulado por horas —dijo, y antes de que Snape pudiera decir algo, agregó—. Pero una vez libre, sano y salvo —recalcó—, corrí a verte. Mañana será un día de informes aburrido, pero esta noche es tuya. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Enterró las manos en las mechas oscuras, bajó el rostro para besarlo y rememorar lo que su memoria sería incapaz de borrar. Lo adoró en el silencio y la complicidad de su hogar, y aquella sensación de extrañeza, de casi volver a conocer los espacios, lo abandonó con la presencia cálida de su amante más joven. Como si fuese el elemento que echaba en falta.

El mocoso que llevó las manos, pequeñas y traviesas, hasta su trasero cubierto por las túnicas y la capa y lo animó a responder.

—Veo que ha decidido sin mi opinión, Potter —murmuró, mientras mordía el lóbulo de Harry que dobló el cuello para perseguir su boca—. ¿Le parece correcto asaltar a su viejo profesor?

—Snape —rezongó Harry cuando este se apartó, dejándolo con las manos vacías—. Te quiero, ya, ahora. ¿Por qué no estás desnudo?

—Me habría congelado el culo de esperarte así —se burló, pero se dirigía al cuarto con paso firme, sabiendo que Potter se le uniría enseguida.

El cuarto, donde la cama está en el exacto lugar de siempre, pero permanece distendida. No todos los cambios eran para bien, algunos solo eran contagio de un ser desordenado. Una cama que dispone ya un sitio para él —la izquierda— y otro para su acompañante —la derecha, aunque prefiere dormir echado encima de su pecho.

La risita de Harry Potter flotó en el ambiente y pareció disipar un poco las sombras, como si fuese un sol caprichoso por robarle minutos al oscuro amanecer. Y ni siquiera se habían besado como para que Snape pudiera estar tan atontado por su amor. Pero iba a remediar eso, así que volteó rápido para atrapar a Potter acechándolo y reclamó su boca como un premio que no ganó, pero que tomaría de todas formas.

Había sido un esfuerzo enorme aceptar los sentimientos por el joven, y una vez hecho el camino no entendió reservas y se arrojó a quererlo con todo de sí, los lados buenos y malos, sabiendo que era gratamente aceptado. Eso le enseño sobre el amor, lo volvió humilde al sentimiento ya que no encontraba otra excusa para que Harry Potter, como ahora, quisiera trepar encima de él y devorarlo.

—Cama —gruñó Harry, y Snape obedeció.

Este cumpleaños podría haber sido otro día más, con él solitario en un brindis patético y silencioso, pero era manos que exploran caminos ya conquistados, era sonido de bocas que se saborean y se marcan proclamándose dueñas de cuanta piel esté al alcance y era el roce licencioso de un muchacho enérgico con un experimentado hombre mayor que lo condujo al primer orgasmo apenas con su lengua y dos dedos.

—¿No era mi día para celebrar? —pero Snape era mentiroso al insinuar que no estaba saciado con poder complacer a su amante.

—Calla —dijo Harry, sudoroso y sonrojado al punto de verse como un puto querubín libertino.

Y cuando Severus fue tacleado y recostado de espaldas viendo al techo, se relajó y se permitió sentir y no pensar, se dejó colmar de mimos y caricias y palabras obscenas, pero ridículamente cariñosas. Y supo que sería otro feliz cumpleaños. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer Snarry y quería probar qué onda. Oh, y también soy bastante nueva publicando en esta plataforma, así que, bueh, sepan disculpar jaja


End file.
